Code Lyoko The Final Battle
by ObiTobiDara
Summary: Spoilers will get you nothing but cuts and bruses.
1. School Begins

**Chapter 1**

School Begins

It had been almost four years since Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita had been to Kadic Junior High School. They had been looking forward to their last year of school, but only one thing was on all their minds X.A.N.A. For the past four years X.A.N.A had been relatively quiet, so they were all on edge. They were waiting for something to happen but strangely it was quiet, almost as if X.A.N.A and his monsters never existed. The Lyoko warriors went to the main office to pick up their class schedule's for the year. The warriors had each and every class together which was very strange but they passed it off as just a coincidence. But little did they know that it was a trap set by X.A.N.A himself to destroy the warriors one by one.

"X.A.N.A has been really quiet for quite some time" said Jeremie.

"Maybe he's sick or something" said Odd trying to make a joke so lift their spirits a bit.

"This is no laughing matter Odd, this is serious. X.A.N.A could attack at any minute and your standing around making jokes" said Yumi in a very serious tone.

"Yumi's right Odd, we need to be very careful, X.A.N.A could attack at any time and you need to be ready at to go Lyoko at any time" said Jeremie.

"Relax Jeremie; X.A.N.A hasn't attacked since he sent the Krabs and Kankrelats to Earth by the scanners' said Aelita.

"That's exactly my point Aelita" ,said Jeremie, " we weren't expecting that to happen but yet it did and X.A.N.A has been really quite so he could be up to something big."

**XXXXXXX**

The five students walked into their final period class, science with Ms. Hertz and her slides. When they walked into the room the bell rang and Ms. Hertz told the five students to take there seats so she could begin teaching about hydroelectric power. The ball rang forty-five minutes later and the five students headed to their dorms while Jeremie started up his computer but one thing was wrong on it, the tower locator was out of date. Meanwhile on X.A.N.A's home replica (the Volcano Replica),

"The time has come for me to get rid of those pesky Lyoko Warriors once and for all. William head to Sector Five and destroy the Heart of Lyoko while I activate the towers in the Forest, Mountain, Ice, Dessert sectors and in Sector Five. GO NOW AND DO NOT FAIL ME." Said X.A.N.A.

* * *

First time with a Code Lyoko Story plz read and review


	2. Sector 5

**Chapter 2 **

Sector 5

William and his army of Creepers teleported to Sector 5 in record time in pursuit of destroying the Heart of Lyoko as X.A.N.A. had instructed him to do. They waited for the passage to appear so they could make their way into the next room. William, being possessed by X.A.N.A., already knew where the key was to the room, thirty-five feet up on the northern wall. William ordered the Creepers to wait while he scaled the wall to reach the key.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on Earth the warriors finished their homework and they were headed to see Jeremie to make sure X.A.N.A. wasn't up to anything. They were on their way to Aelita's room to get her when out of nowhere Sissy and her fan club (Nicholas and Herb) blocked their way.

"Ulrich, just the person I wanted to see" said Sissy.

"O yeah, well I'm pretty sure I wasn't looking for you. Now why don't you go away and leave us alone for a change" said Ulrich with a smug grin on his face.

They picked up Aelita and then they were off to Jeremie's dorm room.

"Hey guys I know why we haven't heard anything from our good friend X.A.N.A." said Jeremie.

"Why is that Einstein" said Odd.

"The superscan software is out of date so if X.A.N.A. had activated a tower, the scan wouldn't pick it up and by the way you need to go to Lyoko because William and his army of Creepers are destroying the Heart of Lyoko" said Jeremie.

"Well what are we waiting for" said Odd.

When they arrived at the factory Jeremie headed to the supercomputer while Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita headed to the scanners.

"I'll start the procedure' said Jeremie and within a few minutes they were standing in the center of the main entrance of Sector Five. The passage opened and they entered the key room, this time the key was forty-five feet up and on the eastward side and the warriors were surrounded by Creepers. Within three minutes Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita hit the key and killed all the Creepers but it was to late William and the Creepers had destroyed the last shield and taken the Heart of Lyoko and Sector Five started to go dark and within minutes it was shut down.


	3. In Denial

Chapter 3

In Denial

The Lyoko warriors stood in disbelief at what had just happened. Sector Five was now in complete darkness and the Heart of Lyoko was now in the hands of X.A.N.A. Without the Heart of Lyoko all the remaining sectors will shout down and vanish as well and X.A.N.A. will escape form the supercomputer but first he must activate a tower in all five sectors and with one tower already activated in sector five X.A.N.A. is that much closer to escaping.

"What just happened" said Odd looking around the now dark core where the Heart of Lyoko one was.

"What do you mean Odd" said Ulrich in a very irritated tone. "William just took the Heart of Lyoko before we even got here to stop him."

Yumi stood in disbelief thinking to herself "_How could William, of all people, take the Heart of Lyoko. NO, William didn't do this X.A.N.A. did and I will stop him.'_

"If only my father were here he'd…" before Aelita could finish her sentence she fainted where she stood.

"What the heck is going on down their you guys?" Jeremie said.

"Well the Heart of Lyoko was taken and then all of a sudden Aelita just fainted" said Odd.

"Huh that's weird; her life points are at max. Hang on, let me devertuialize you, hopefully that'll help" said Jeremie.

When the warriors were standing in the scanner room they noticed that Aelita's scanner was still closed. They raced up to the supercomputer in hopes that Jeremie knew what was going on. Jeremie stared at the screen in disbelief at what he was seeing. Aelita was still in Lyoko and she was being surrounded by William and his Creepers. Aelita awoke and arose to face William and the Creepers. As soon as they began to battle a white light as bright as day and Jeremie somehow knew that it was Franz Hopper coming to save his daughter. The orb came between the two battling warriors. Aelita heard a faint voice telling her to hold on and everything would be alright. Franz Hopper then sacrificed himself to save his one and only daughter from being gone forever by X.A.N.A. The team raced down to the scanner room to find Aelita in the scanner crying.

"My father is gone and its my fault" was all she said.


End file.
